


My mates a mobster, great.

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia, Blood, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, His a bad dad, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mobs, Protective Derek Hale, Protective mates, Stiles dads called John, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Werewolves because I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Stiles the number one FBI agent was given the top case to arrest Derek Hale and his ‘pack’ but what happens when Derek turns out to be his mate...





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, Stiles was sure of that. He was suppose to meet his mate on a beach running towards each other with open arms... ok maybe he got that from a movie but still he didn’t expect it too happen like it did.

But at the same time he would never change a thing.

———-

Stiles Stilinski, the number one FBI agent and all together sarcastic asshole. One of the youngest on the force but could still beat everyone else’s asses.

In his first two years his already made hundreds of monsters get on their hands and knees, begging for their freedom, for Stiles to let them go but every time he still throws them into a cramped as fuck jail cell. Their pleas going in one ear and out the other.

But now his facing probably the biggest challenge of his short but mighty career, his been assigned the job of taking down the biggest mob worldwide...

Derek Hale and his ‘pack’.

Or as Stiles refers to them the biggest dickhead and his little group of twats. It earns laughs from the rest of the force so he doesn’t care about his dads (aka the boss) disapproving glare.

He tends to ignore his dads constant disappointment that he doesn’t even try to hide and the fact that he’ll never be good enough for him... but anyway it’s not like he cares. 

His got his bag and gun, and now his big ass case which will cause him to bring Derek Hale to his knees.

Stiles has never seen the guy because his like a ghost completely invisible, no pictures of him or his pack but he imagines that his probably some old narcissistic bigot who believes his the reason why the moon and sun come out to say hello.

So in Stiles mind the sooner his in a jail cell or six feet under (Stiles isn’t picky which) the better.

With that thought he left the FBI building, carrying the case like a trophy under his arm, making his way to go find and capture a monster.

What could go wrong?...


	2. Chapter 2

Being blindfolded and shoved into the back of a van, Stiles is pretty sure he could have thought this through better. In all fairness his plan barely had any flaws... actually scratch that it was flawless. Except it wasn’t because now he was being driven to god knows where by some of Derek Hales thugs.

The night had started of smoothly, he went to one of Derek Hales more popular bars and had sat in a booth in the corner of the room, scouting to see if anyone more suspicious then a random drunk would come in.

It was about 3 hours in when stiles was prepared to give up but then a young gorgeous women came up to Stiles asking for a dance, normally Stiles would have declined as even though he was bisexual he definitely swinged more towards guys, but the women was smiling so kindly that it felt like an offence to say no.

So he grabbed her hand and let himself be led onto the dance floor by the brunette with the dark brown crystal eyes. They danced together knocking back drink after drink between them, untill stiles was a stumbling mess and the girl was carrying an evil grin on her delicate features, which really should of been Stiles first clue to get the hell out of there.

But he stayed even agreeing when the girl whose name hadn’t been told ask him to step outside with her, which going outside into an alley with a stranger should of been his second clue to escape but he really was too hammered to even form a coherent sentence.

But what wins the cake as the most obvious clue was when a van was suddenly reversing into the same alley way right infront of him, he turned to the girl prepared to ask her to leave when he received a quick painful knee to the stomach which sobered him up quick enough to prevent the blow to his head.

He jumped out the way as the girl swung aiming for his head again probably planning to knock him out, he was still slightly dazed from the knee to his stomach but still managed to land a punch to her chest in return.

That’s all he could do before he was grabbed from behind and a blindfold was shoved onto his face descending him into complete and utter darkness.

Then was pushed into the back of a van and that catches you up to his current issue.

“Fuck sake, Lydia’s going he pissed that you got hurt and no offence but your mates terrifying” a mans voice said from where stiles guessed was the front of the van.

“It was only a punch to the chest she won’t be too mad” another voice said and Stiles recognised it as the girl from earlier with the brown hair.

There was a hummorless chuckle from the front as the mans voice from before spoke out “Really last week you got a paper cut and we were all pretty sure that Lydia was going to explode and tear every bit of paper up as revenge”.

“Like you can talk Isaac, Erica punched Scott in training the other day and it took Boyd, me and Maila to hold you back, even then Derek had to come down and use his alpha voice to calm you as you was already partly wolfed out” the girls voice from earlier said again getting a indignant sputter from the man who now has a name.

But that’s not was was occupying Stiles mind but the words ‘wolfed out’ like are they a cult as well as a mob or are they just really messed up...

“Are you ok back there, your hearts beating really fast” Isaac asked breaking into Stiles spiralling thoughts.

“I’m great I love being held hostage in the back of a van, it’s how I prefer to spend my weekends” Stiles snarked back because why not make the situation worse but instead of yelling at him the man chuckled and the women giggled.

“Cora’s going to love shutting you up, she always enjoys a challenge. I guess that’s why she’s mates with Maila” Isaac mused causing the girl to giggle again and for such a dangerous girl she certainly had an innocent giggle.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys” Stiles thought out loud making Allison turn around in her seat and even though he couldn’t see her he could tell she was glaring lightly at him.

“A lot” she answered and they both chuckled darkly leaving Stiles even more confused and the slightess bit anxious but he wasn’t gonna admit that.

They spend the rest of the seemingly endless car ride at least for Stiles in silent only the girl occasionally giving directions to Isaac.

Stiles spent the time thinking about how to escape but he was pretty sure that these two would catch him instantly especially because his hands are tied and his blindfolded, which is a huge disadvantage, stiles wasn’t expecting them to hand him the keys to the cuffs and let him walk out but they could of at least given him a chance to escape.

But then stiles remembered that he wasn’t dealing with random drug dealers or small mobs, he was currently in the company of the worlds most dangerous mobsters, people have even told tales about them having fangs and glowing eyes but the FBI always dwindled it down to people just being traumatised after there interactions with the gang.

A large breeze of cold air hitting him snapped him out of his thoughts as he assumed that the two gang members had opened the back of the van.

“Come on sunshine, lets go” Issac mocked in an overly cheerful voice as he grabbed stiles arm hoisting him out of the car as the girl he assumed, grabbed his other arm helping Isaac to drag him along.

“Isaac don’t mock the poor boy” he heard the girl scold as he was dragged into what he guessed was an elevator... wait when did he come inside, oh that explains the sudden warmth he thought he imagined.

He heard Issac let out a little whine saying “But it’s so fun Allison” and stiles was glad that he atleast had a name for the beautiful girl that tricked him.

“This is nice and all but can you tell me where we are” Stiles butted in, ending the two’s pointless argument.

“Well we’re at the packs head quarters, only our best for a member of the FBI, sunshine” Issac mocked again earning a glare from Allison who answered more helpfully.

“We’re in the basement of the head quarters actually” she corrected as they came to a stop and Stiles was thrown onto an uncomfortable chair.

He groaned as they took of his blindfold the light attacking his eyes after being in complete darkness for so long, he rubbed his eyes looking up and...of course Issac was also a gorgeous figure of a man because apparently one criteria of joining Dereks gang was too be good looking.

“So what’s going to happen now” Stiles asked as all they was doing was waiting in a cold dark room for the apocalypse to happen apparently.

“Now your gonna give me some answers” a dark voice from the door way spoke out almost whispering, but In the completely silent room the person might as well of been screaming.

Stiles turned his head to be greeted with... suprise another gorgeous women who was smiling darkly at him promising horrible things, playing with a knife like it was a toy inbetween her hands.

“We’re about to have a lot of fun” she promised darkly, walking closer a dangerous glint lighting up her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

This was just great not only was he caught and captured by Derek Hales thugs now he was going to be tortured by a pyschopath, but he shouldn’t panic the FBI trained him for this type of situation and it’s not his first time being kidnapped...being the FBI bosses son has a lot of advantages, not.

“Have fun Cora, me and Ally are going to the training room” Isaac said breaking the slience in the room and pulling a grateful Allison out of the doorway.

“Looks like it’s just me and you, huh” Stiles attempted small talk but was just greeted with the pyschopath whose apparently named Cora humming darkly like a song out of a horror movie, which really creeped Stiles out even more.

She slowly strolled over to him untill she was standing directly in front of the chair, still playing with her incredibly sharp knife as she leant down and whispered “You know me and my family aren’t very big fans of the FBI”.

She started trailing her knife lightly down stiles arm continuing her whispering “Which sucks for you as your an agent, right” she asked but before he could answer she added more pressure to the knife letting it stab into his forearm, Stiles barely contained a scream only letting out a quiet whimper of pain as his eyes began to water.

“Yeah actually I’m the number one agent, sweetheart” he teased her earning a unexpected slap to his face which cause a few little tears to break free but still not a sound over a whimper.

“Come on, I want to hear you scream” she coaxed sadly like it upset her that he wasn’t making any noise and full-filling her dark wishes, which in Stiles mind is great he can get the bitch back for stabbing and slapping him.

But he didn’t account for her to stab the knife in harder in his oppersite upper arm unexpectedly, so a half muffled scream escaped his lips accidentally. Earning a pleased chuckle from Cora who was now standing behind him, he guessed that she moved when he was thinking but in his hazed up mind he really couldn’t tell.

“Your a bitch, you know that right” Stiles pushed earning another dark chuckle from her as she leant down and whispered..

“I know” before stabbing the knife into his upper right shoulder and getting an uncovered scream back.

———

Upstairs on the top floor sat Derek Hales office the one place nobody not even his pack was allowed to step foot into, the big man himself was just sitting down in his expensive chair going through reports that his spy’s in the police send him.

That is untill he was hit with the most intoxicating, mind-numbing scent that almost made him fall off of his chair as he ran to the door throwing it open in an attempt to follow the heavenly smell of spices and home baked cookies.

He ran down three sets of stairs to the training rooms missing out the living quarters upstairs as he could smell the scent coming from where Isaac and Allison was sitting on a bench watching Boyd and Theo fight in the middle of the training mat.

Derek ignored it when his pack members sensed him all stopping and staring at him curiously as their alpha ran towards the two sitting on the bench, only being stopped when Scott and Lydia appeared out of no where blocking their mates.

He growled at them as he warned them to “Get out of my way” making sure to use his alpha voice, he saw the two struggle against the two strong needs to protect their mates but also to comply with their alphas orders.

He calmed himself down a bit replacing the scent of his mate with the scent of his betas, his pack. Once he was a bit more calm he said “I’m not going to hurt your mates, I just need to talk” which did the trick as Scott and Lydia moved away but only to stand at their mates side.

“What’s going on Derek” he heard Erica ask from where she was standing, talking to Liam as they were watching their mates train before Derek came storming in.

“Isaac, Allison why do you smell like my mate” he asked ignoring Ericas question and turning to the two who where sitting on the bench confused.

They thought it over for a minute untill Allison understood who he was talking about and looked to the ground guiltily, “You know how you asked us to go collect the FBI agent, well that’s the only new person we have both been around” she answered.

“Ok then where is he” Derek asked feeling an unexplained dread in his chest.

Allison looked up, her face a picture of guilt and concern matching Isaacs as well who decided to answer “His in the basement with Cora” he said quietly.

They all heard Derek growl as he ran out of the room to go and stop his sister, Malia chasing after him in an attempt to protect her mate.

They ran downstairs hoping to stop Cora before it was too late.

———-

Stiles was pretty much covered in blood and bruises from the multiple stab wounds and slaps his received thanks to his large mouth which he can’t seem to close, but he could close his eyes and that’s what he did as he saw Cora circling around him admiring her work.

“Too bad your FBI you would have been a pretty good addition to the pack” she whispered soundly not even the tiniest bit regretful as she brought the knife up to his throat preparing to make the final cut which will end stiles life.

As soon as he felt the cold, blood covered metal he was glad he closed his eyes as he pictured his best friend since childhood Scott and his mom Melissa wanting the only two people who made him feel safe to be the last two he saw before he was gone from the world.

There was a loud bang and he heard someone growling like an animal so Stiles chanced opening his eyes to see the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on in his life standing at the door way, Stiles tried to take his eyes of the man but he couldn’t his brain only knowing one thing...

Mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was pretty sure he was bleeding to death but that wasn’t his number one problem it was that the goddess of a man at the door way was his mate and by the looks of it he isn’t a very good guy.

“Der, what’s got you in such a fit” Cora joked not getting the obvious danger that her brother faced at that moment as his eyes was locked onto the knife that was pressing into his mates throat.

But before he could attack his sister, Maila came running in yelling “Cora move” which she did immediately, she was confused but trusted her mate so if she told her to move she will in a heartbeat.

Maila positioned herself infront of Cora protecting her mate from their angry alpha, “Whats going on” Cora asked to nobody in particular getting a growl from her brother who was moving towards stiles.

“That boy is your brothers mate” Maila said more helpfully as she keep trained eyes on their alpha prepared to act at one wrong move.

Cora realised that she was in deep trouble especially with the way her brother needed growling at her, “Shit” she mumbled as she looked over her mates shoulder at her brother who was now directly infront of an unconscious Stiles.

“Come on lets go get help” Malia whispered to her mate grabbing her hand and dragging her out off the door, to get Deaton.

Derek didn’t even noticed them leaving as he kneeled down infront of his beaten and bloody mate, pulling the boy into his arms as he heard his heartbeat slowing down and was trying to take as much of his mates pain as possible.

His mate, yeah that definitely sounded right especially looking down onto the boy in his arms with the shiny brown hair that looked as soft as clouds and his light brown eyes that where closed at the moment but Derek saw them before.

His smell was even more intoxicating this close even if it was covered by the metallic smell of blood that filled the dark, cold room.

————

Maila and Cora ran into the training room which was filled with werewolf’s all anxious about their alphas mate, they immediately caught everyone’s attention.

“We need help downstairs does anyone know where deaton is” Cora asked the pack who all started talking at once but stopped when Lydia yelled...

“Quiet” And lydia was terrifying so everyone shut up in less then a second all turning to look at the strawberry blond banshee.

She looked around the room assessing everyone then saying “Ok Theo and me will go downstairs as together we know everything about biology and medicine” she started earning a confirming nod from Theo who was making his way to wait by the doorway from where he was leaning against his mate.

“Liam, Boyd and Erica I need you guys to hold back Derek so he doesn’t kill me and Theo when we try to help his mate. Cora, Maila, Isaac and Ally go shower as you smell like dereks mate and it will only make him even more aggressive and once your done help Scott to try to find deaton” she finished and everyone ran to go complete her orders as she’s not the alpha but the banshee is not someone you want to mess with.

Her and Theo ran downstairs, Liam, Boyd and Erica following close behind as they tried to get to dereks mate before it was too late.

As soon as they ran into the room that smelled the most of blood they was met with the sight of their alpha kneeling on the floor with a boy around their age covered in blood in his arms.

“Derek we need to take a look” Lydia called out to him as her and Theo made their way infront of the pair both kneeled down as well to look less threatening.

When all they got was a growl in return Theo nodded to his mate and Liam ran forward with Erica and Boyd grabbing onto their alpha from behind and pulling him away, making him drop Stiles in suprise but Theo catched the boy before he could reach the ground.

Derek saw Theo holding his mate and started trying to lunge forward but was stopped by the three werewolf’s holding him back.

Theo layed stiles down onto the cold ground infront of Lydia and they began assessing his wounds.

“There everywhere seriously can’t cora just kill them instead of playing with them” Lydia asked out loud with a frustrated groan as there was too many wounds to heal.

“We can..” Theo started but was cut off by Lydia yelling “No”.

The three who was holding Derek looked over at them curiously still not releasing their grip on Derek as Liam asked “What can you do babe” ignoring Lydia’s glare as he looked at his mate hopefully.

“We could have Derek give him the bite” Theo said as he tried to apply pressure to a stab wound on the boy’s shoulder.

Liam was going to reply but was cut off by Lydia yelling “No Theo that could kill him”.

“His going to die anyway at least the bite can give him a chance” Theo argued as lydia glared at him as she tried to patch up a wound on Stiles arm.

“I agree with Theo, at least the bite gives him a chance” Erica called our from where she was holding dereks arm back, Liam and Boyd nodding their agreement.

Lydia gave up saying “fine” before gesturing for Theo to pick Stiles up and bring his over to Derek.

Once they did Theo put him on the floor and lifted his arm up to dereks fanged mouth, “Bite” Lydia ordered.

Dereks eyes flashed red as he complied biting into Stiles arm and hopefully turning him into a werewolf. Once he let go and calmed down slightly the three werewolves that was holding him let him go.

“Ok so now what” Erica asked as Boyd wrapped an arm around her waist and Derek moved so he was holding stiles bridal style.

“Well the bite takes about a day to work so we just wait” Theo answered from where he was leant against Liam making sure to keep a distance between his self and Derek, as the alpha saw him touching his mate and was glaring at him.

After giving Derek a few more minutes to calm down Lydia suggested that they take Stiles somewhere more comfortable and Derek immediately said his room, so they all left the basement taking the elevator upstairs to the living quarters.

Once upstairs they walked past Issacs and Scott’s bedroom just as Scott came out of it seeing the boy laying limp in Derek’s arms he let out a gasp whispering...

“Stiles”.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles knew that something was different, everything felt werid like a new sensation, a tingling in his heart. He tried to open his eyes but the darkness stayed only to be accompanied with a headache. He knew he wasn’t alone strangerly he could hear two heartbeats in the room with him as well as someone that sounded familiar yelling.

“Fucking idiot, he just had to get himself caught and now his a freaking werewolf as well. He couldn’t just be happy with a desk job..” Scott was yelling to nobody in particular as he paced around the room in circles.

“Honey calm down” Isaac begged from where he was sitting on the sofa watching his agitated mate.

Scott didn’t stop yelling acting like he didn’t even hear his mate, “No he wanted a gun and a badge like his dickhead of a father and now his stuck in this lifestyle before he couldn’t not have a mob boss as a mate..”.

Issac grabbed his mate when he passed him again, pulling him down onto his lap in an attempt to calm him down. “Sweetheart he didn’t get a choice” he tried to reason again.

“Of course he doesn’t get a choice in his mate but he could have said no to John for once instead of going to try and take down Derek without a plan” Scott continued but did lean into his mates warmth which was an improvement.

“Hey” Stiles called out finally able to open his eyes as he sat up glaring at his best friend, “I had a plan it just wasn’t very good” he added but didn’t get to say any more as Scott lunged off of his mates lap landing on Stiles and pulling him into a hug.

“Your okay” Scott said as he practically squeezed the life out of Stiles much to his mates amusement who was chuckling from the sofa.

Stiles pulled back enough to look at Scott’s face as he said “I didn’t get a choice Melissa would murder me if I died especially since she thinks she’s already lost you” causing Scott to look down guiltily.

“I bring her groceries every week when I know she’s at the hospital” Scott tried to defend but he already knew how much hurt his caused his mother by disappearing.

“Scott why don’t you go see her” Stiles asked his supposedly dead best friend.

Scott decided that now was the best time for the whole werewolf thing so he shifted and said “This is why I can’t go back, I’m not the son that she use to take to lacrosse practice I’m a freaking werewolf who tears people apart” around a mouthful of fangs.

Stiles practically jumped of the bed not because he was scared of his friend but because looking into his glowing gold eyes he finally understood the new feeling that had taken up his heart. 

It was a wolf and the feeling of a pack.

He looked back at Scott to see that his features were human again and that he had moved to stand next to Issac who was watching him in suspense ready to act on a moments notice.

“Stiles are you ok” Isaac asked the confused man as he was staring at the pair with a mix of clarification and confusion in his eyes.

“Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski” Scott called out using his full name to try and catch his attention which worked.

Stiles whined “Scott why would you use my full name” as he went and slumped back onto the bed that smelled really good like hot chocolate and cinnamon.

“Sorry Stiles I had too” Scott apologised but didn’t sound the tiniest bit apologetic as he moved carefully to sit next Stiles still worried about his reaction.

“Sorry to cut in but we might want to go downstairs and let Stiles meet the pack before Derek comes back from wherever he went and steals him away” Isaac said already opening the door, prepared to lead them out.

They got up and made their way downstairs to the training room where the rest of the pack was waiting.

They was standing outside the door when Stiles heard a women yell “Theo, Erica stop fighting we don’t want to scare Stiles and he will be scared if his greeted with one of Liam’s famous IED attacks”. They heard some grumbling from the other side of the room before it was completely silent the occupants obviously sensing them waiting outside.

They walked in, Isaac moving to talk to a girl that Stiles remembered as Allison as Scott stayed by his side, everyone just stood staring at him untill a short strawberry blonde women walked up to them. “Guys where’s your manner come say hi” she scolded and Stiles recognised her as the women who was yelling earlier.

She pulled him into an unexpected hug as she introduced herself “I’m Lydia the packs one and only banshee and I’m pretty sure you already know my mate Allison”.

Once she let him go he asked “What’s a banshee” earning a couple chuckles throughout the room.

“I can sense when people are about to die and where they are. I can also scream so loud that it can kill someone” she boasted proudly, placing a kiss on Scott’s cheek before walking over to her mate.

Stiles turned back to see that a man and a women had moved to stand infront of him, the man was very well built like a mountain and the blonde haired women that was leant against him had a predatory grin plastered onto her face.

“Hey I’m Erica and this is my mate Boyd” Erica introduced not pulling him into a hug but kissing his cheek while Boyd patted him on the back and then they was gone and another pair was standing infront of him.

Two men one with midnight black hair and emerald eyes, the other with light brown long hair and light blue eyes.

“Hey I’m Theo and this is my mate Liam or angry wolf as people often refer to him as” Theo joked earning a slap on his arm from his mate.

“Also you don’t have to thank me but I did save your life and I’m a fan of dark chocolate and..” Theo started but Liam quickly placed a hand over his mouth silencing his mate.

Liam smiled apologetically at him saying “Sorry about him, he just can’t shut his mouth sometimes” earning a snort from Erica “fine all the time” he corrected.

“It’s fine I’m the same most of the time” Stiles said and watched as Liam grabbed his mates arm dragging him away.

He turned around to face Scott as the rest of the room went back to normal everyone acting like Stiles was always apart of there pack, “Why does it feel so normal to be hanging out with you guys” he asked.

“It’s a wolf thing” Scott answered simply not realising that Stiles wanted a more detailed explanation, luckily Issac continued for his mate.

“Basically wolfs need to be in packs or their considered omegas and die. So your wolf thinks of us as pack and it feels relaxed being around other pack member” He filled in and Stiles thanked him.

Everyone just started chatting after, Stiles was learning the other pack members likes, dislikes and what makes everyone happy or pissed off. His brain was telling him that it was werid to be so friendly with people he didn’t know but it felt right, so he didn’t complain.

“Hey babe me and you training mat, I want to see what you’ve learnt” Theo said to Liam who looked more then happy to comply with his mates wishes.

Stiles started watching them throw punches and duck each others moves before Allison said “I don’t know why but they love punching each other, but word of warning don’t punch one of them even in training or the other will beat your arse especially Liam”.

“Thanks” he said making a mental note not to punch either half of thiam.

He looked back over at them to see Liam laying on top of Theo the fighting long forgotten as they made out right in the middle of the training mat.

He was about to ask about it when the door opened and he saw two people step through both stopping as they saw him, one of the women quickly moving to stand infront of the other women who Stiles recognised as...

Cora Hale.


End file.
